Desayuno para dos
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Masayoshi Hazama no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde su encuentro con From Beyond en el monte Fuji. Necesita que alguien le recuerde por qué se convirtió en un héroe. Pero no puede cargar siempre sus debilidades en Goto. ¿O sí? One-shot, shonen-ai, SPOILERS capítulos 14 y 15.


**Mi primer fic para aportar un poquito al fandom de este anime todavía poco conocido en España. Personalmente me parece uno de los mejores que he visto últimamente. Y ellos dos son tan, simplemente, adorables.**

**Disclaimer: **Samurai Flamenco y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Manglobe. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>Hazama Masayoshi despertó súbitamente, empapado en sudor. Se incorporó en la cama, respirando agitadamente y con los restos de una vívida pesadilla dando vueltas en su mente a la velocidad de un torbellino. Se sintió oprimido por la silenciosa soledad de su vacío apartamento. De nuevo ese horrible sueño en el que se veía a sí mismo convertido en el mayor villano de From Beyond y haciendo daño a todos los que quería. Intentó tranquilizarse, en vano. No había vuelto a ser el mismo desde ese encuentro en el monte Fuji. No paraba de pensar en que podía haber sido él y no su copia quien estuviera en el otro lado, en el de los malvados. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ellos? ¿Había sido solo suerte? ¿Una casualidad? ¿O había algo más allá? De cualquier forma, ya no se sentía dueño de sus decisiones ni de sus acciones. Se sentía como un títere, una marioneta que formaba parte de algo mucho más grande que él. Esa determinación que le había llevado a convertirse en el héroe que siempre había deseado ser, el héroe más aclamado de todo Japón, se diluía como el agua entre los dedos. Había perdido toda la confianza. Ya no se enfrentaba a personas como él, que simplemente se saltaban algunas normas o leyes; ahora luchaba contra villanos de verdad, que buscaban el sufrimiento de los demás. Aquello no era una broma, los ciudadanos estaban en peligro y él temía no contar con poder suficiente para protegerlos a todos. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un chico corriente con una cara bonita jugando a hacerse el héroe.<p>

Se levantó y fue descalzo hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. Fue a dejar el vaso en el fregadero, pero súbitamente recordó la pesadilla y las manos le temblaron, con lo que el vaso terminó estrellándose contra el suelo. Maldijo su propia debilidad, aferrándose con ambas manos al borde de la encimera, sin dejar de temblar. ¿Tanto le atormentaban sus propios demonios? Con mucho cuidado para no pisar los cristales rotos, se agachó a recogerlos. Una vez hubo terminado, se dirigió al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá, a oscuras. Cogió su teléfono móvil, pensando en hacer una llamada, pero se detuvo, indeciso, con el dedo sobre el botón y el nombre de Goto Hidenori en la pantalla. Finalmente, cambió de idea y dejó el móvil encima de la mesita baja, suspirando. No podía estar siempre dependiendo de él. Ya había hecho mucho más de lo que esperaba, sin pretenderlo. Hazama sabía que se había aferrado a él, quizá porque desde el principio, aunque con escepticismo, había sido el único en creer en su loco sueño. Por lo pronto aquella primera noche no lo había detenido, lo que ya era mucho. Siempre había tenido dificultades para relacionarse, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer cuando estaba delante de las cámaras. Y aunque ahora tenía a los Flamengers, no era lo mismo. Ninguno de ellos significaba tanto para él como Goto. Cuando habían luchado mano a mano para detener a King Torture... Una parte de él todavía se arrepentía y culpaba por haberle enviado a detener aquel misil, poniendo en peligro su vida. No había dejado de pensarlo mientras peleaba, minando su concentración. Puede que fuera un policía, cuyo deber era arriesgarse por proteger a los ciudadanos, pero nadie le había pedido que se enfrentase contra monstruos.

Hazama se tumbó en el sofá de cualquier manera, con un brazo sobre su rostro, sintiendo el cansancio y la falta de horas de sueño. No estaba seguro de en qué se había convertido. Volvió a echar de menos sus conversaciones con Goto, especialmente aquellas en las que lo alentaba, como en esa ocasión en el parque. Se mordió el labio inferior, con mucha frustración. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Las palabras de Goto resonaban con mucha claridad en su cabeza: "ella sabe que yo nunca la engañaría." Por supuesto que no. Él no era ese tipo de persona. Hazama sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y probablemente un mal amigo también. Pero sus sentimientos eran fuertes. ¿Qué podía hacer si era obvio que se había enamorado? Por eso tenía que alejarse; no podía permanecer dependiendo de él e interfiriendo en su vida de aquella manera. Presa del agotamiento y devorado por la angustia, acabó cayendo en un corto sueño intranquilo.

/

Goto Hidenori cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, incómodo. Estaba próximo el amanecer y él llevaba toda la noche de guardia, sin moverse de su puesto en la puerta de la comisaría. Sin embargo, no tenía sueño. Deseaba que terminara su turno no para irse a casa y dormir, sino para poder fumarse un cigarrillo. Le hacía mucha falta. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese idiota? No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, y estaba seguro de que tampoco sería la última. Aunque al principio solía parecerle molesto, se había acostumbrado a sus visitas y a la forma que tenía de acudir a él cuando el héroe daba paso al muchacho que en realidad nunca había dejado de ser. Un muchacho de veinte años que ahora cargaba con la responsabilidad de proteger a toda una nación. Goto sabía en parte lo que era eso, no en vano era policía. Y desde que las cosas se habían vuelto más serias, con todos esos enemigos psicópatas que ansiaban la destrucción del mundo como en las series que a Hazama tanto le gustaban, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Pero enseguida se recordaba que él era ahora el protector, que no necesitaba que se preocupara. Ahora jugaba en una liga diferente; tenía detrás a un magnífico equipo de superhéroes que velaban por su seguridad. Goto ya no tenía lugar allí, a pesar de que su amigo se lo había ofrecido. Había rechazado la proposición inmediatamente porque era un policía. Podía ser un héroe a su manera; aun así, nunca había tenido esas aspiraciones que enaltecían al Samurai Flamenco.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a despuntar por el este y, por fin, el comisario le relevó de su puesto. Se cambió el uniforme y caminó por las calles aun desiertas, encendiendo su ansiado cigarrillo. Su idea era pasar por la tienda a comprar algo de desayunar y después intentar descansar un poco, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de dormir. Iba mirando su móvil distraídamente mientras andaba y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus dedos le habían conducido hasta el número de Hazama. Se apresuró a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo con un gruñido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No había necesidad de llamarle; no tenía nada que decirle. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco desplazado. Su amigo se había ganado a pulso el respeto que merecía como héroe, pero no podía evitar recordarle en sus inicios, cuando todos le tomaban por un chiflado. Entonces, él había sido el único en darle un mínimo de crédito, aunque se dijera a sí mismo que no llegaría lejos. Ya no formaba parte de eso y, en el fondo, lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos ser el soporte de Hazama. Lo echaba de menos a él.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la tienda. Compró algunos artículos que necesitaba y emprendió el regreso a casa. Por el camino, pasó por el parque en el que una vez había charlado con Hazama. Otra vez los recuerdos; los sentimientos volvían a traicionarle. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan importante para él? Dejó escapar un largo suspiro en tanto que se acercaba al parque. Se preguntó si, tal y como estaban las cosas, sería capaz de confesarle que hacía mucho tiempo que ya no se escribía con aquella chica. Si no se lo había dicho hasta ahora era porque... No encontraba las razones. ¿Por qué quería mantener esa barrera entre los dos?

/

Las cadenas del columpio chirriaron cuando Hazama se sentó en él. Harto de no poder conciliar el sueño apropiadamente, había bajado a la calle para que le diera un poco el aire. Sin quererlo sus pasos lo habían llevado a ese parque y, resignado ante la evidencia, decidió liberar las emociones que le oprimían el pecho y dejarse llevar por un rato. Necesitaba despejarse. No hacía mucho que había amanecido; el lugar estaría tranquilo un tiempo antes de que los transeúntes comenzaran su rutina diaria. Se meció en el columpio, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Le pareció ver una figura a lo lejos, pero lo más probable es que se hubiera confundido. No había nadie por la calle a esas horas.

Nadie excepto... Goto dejó caer la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano por la impresión. ¿Podía ser casualidad que, de entre todas las personas, él apareciera ante sus ojos precisamente en aquel lugar? Recogió la bolsa, perplejo, y se dirigió a los columpios.

Hazama casi se cayó del columpio cuando vio quien se aproximaba hacia él. Tenía que ser su imaginación; no era posible que justo la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos se presentara allí como si la hubiera invocado con su mente.

- ¡Goto-san! – se fiijó en que el policía parecía casi tan sorprendido como él por el encuentro.

- Masayoshi – respondió con voz grave. No tenía ni idea de qué decir, así que optó por lo obvio - ¿Qué haces aquí solo tan temprano?

- No podía dormir – no valía la pena mentir, aunque de todos modos Hazama le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, pero Goto advirtió rastros de cansancio tras ella.

- Tiene que ser duro luchar contra el mal – murmuró al tiempo que se sentaba en el otro columpio, dejando la bolsa en el suelo, a su lado.

- Lo ha sido desde el principio. Podría decir que ahora es más fácil que nunca. Tengo a mi maestro, armas nuevas a mi disposición, un fabuloso robot gigante y a mis compañeros Flamengers... – dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que su amigo parecía contrariado.

- Entonces supongo que está bien.

Se hizo el silencio. Hazama observó a Goto de reojo. No parecía dispuesto a comentar nada más y se preguntó si acaso estaba molesto. Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que volvió a hablar.

- He oído lo que ocurrió en la cima del monte Fuji.

- Está bien – se apresuró a contestar – Era un ardid del enemigo para despistarnos pero al final lo conseguimos a tiempo – sonaba como si hubiera ensayado el discurso. Y así era en realidad.

Pero Goto conocía a su amigo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir ante sí mismo. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no era cierto. Y a pesar de todos sus recelos porque él ya no lo necesitaba, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerle. Se agarró con una mano a la cadena del columpio de Hazama para mirarle con seriedad.

- No soy la clase de idiota que te admira tan ciegamente como para creer en eso. Escuché lo que dijo Beyond Flamenco. Sé que piensas que no hay diferencia entre él y tú, pero eso... ¡No es verdad! Tú crees en las personas. En aquellos que quieres proteger. Te he visto hacerlo desde que te vestías con un traje ridículo y perseguías a los vecinos por dejar las bolsas de basura fuera de su sitio; desde que seguías tranvías en bici solo para recuperar un paraguas robado. Después de todo lo que has recorrido, no puedes dejarte vencer por una mala copia de ti mismo.

No tenía ni idea de donde había sacado ese discurso. Solo sabía que se sentía mucho mejor ahora, y esperaba que hubiera surtido efecto en Hazama. Éste se encontraba anonadado, quizá porque no esperaba esas palabras. Pensaba que a Goto nunca le había importado lo que hacía, pensaba que no había sido más que una molestia para él. Quiso agarrarse mejor al columpio, porque se había desestabilizado un poco, y su mano rozó sin querer la de su amigo. Este simple detalle le provocó un sonrojo que intentó esconder a toda costa; lo último que necesitaba en su situación era que se diera cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero ya era tarde para eso. Goto no podía presumir de ser una persona especialmente intuitiva, pero podía leer en Hazama como si lo conociera desde siempre. Y decidió atreverse a hacer lo que en realidad hubiera querido hacer aun a despecho de provocar un desastroso malentendido entre los dos, porque solo se basaba en una corazonada y no tenía más que un leve sonrojo para demostrarlo. Un sonrojo que Hazama no habría podido disimular aunque quisiera porque ¿cuándo demonios Goto se había acercado tanto? Y se aferró con firmeza a su mano mientras le besaba porque no podía ser que eso estuviera pasando y necesitaba creer que era real.

- Goto-san – fue cuanto pudo decir.

- Chss, calla – el policía se rascó una ceja – No intentes hacerte el héroe aquí.

- P-Pero tú... – estaba siendo difícil calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

- Mira que eres persistente. "Un héroe nunca se rinde", ¿eh? – citó sus propias palabras, uno de los mandamientos que lo impulsaban a seguir el camino que había elegido.

Y entonces Hazama ya no tuvo más dudas al respecto. Dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Goto, aún con sus manos entrelazadas, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que al fin podía descansar tranquilo. Mientras tanto, Goto alzó la cabeza hacia lo alto para contemplar los restos de un amanecer que se desperdigaba por el azul del cielo. La ciudad empezaba a despertar. Recordó la bolsa que había apartado a sus pies y suspiró. Tendría que volver a pasar por la tienda. Necesitaba desayuno para dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte... En un review, por favor. <strong>


End file.
